


It's Not Me

by xcorruptedk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, Wedding Planning, identity crisis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Życie Liama jest dopięte na ostatni guzik. Ma kontrolę nad tym, co robi zawsze i wszędzie. Jednak jeden pijacki wybryk obraca ten idealnie poukładany plan do góry nogami, a pojawienie się pewnego bruneta z lokami o szmaragdowych oczach zmienia wszystko to, w co do tej pory wierzył.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Me

**Author's Note:**

> Witajcie! Nie wierzę, skończyłam kolejnego shota! Miałam wrażenie, że zajmie mi to wieczność... W sumie zajęło. No dobrze, nie będę się rozgadywać. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Nie krępujcie się przed wyrażaniem swoich opinii; zależy mi na każdych, nawet na krytyce. 
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/post/25729757824/lirry-its-not-me), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.
> 
> Wszystko jest tylko i wyłącznie wytworem mojej chorej wyobraźni i nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem One Direction, od których "pożyczyłam" jedynie imiona i nazwiska (także ich rodzin i przyjaciół), niektóre cechy charakteru i zainteresowania.

 

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć... Co ja zrobiłem? Jak do tego doszło? Dlaczego? To przecież nie _ja_... Nie _ja_ tak postępuję. Nie jestem _taki_. Nie jestem do _tego_ zdolny. Nie powinienem być...

Moje życie jest idealne. Mam narzeczoną, którą kocham i bez której nie wyobrażam sobie dalszej przyszłości. Mam odpowiednią w każdym calu pracę, która pomaga mi spełniać wszystkie wytyczone wcześniej cele. Mam rodzinę, która wspiera mnie w każdej sytuacji oraz oddanych i lojalnych przyjaciół, na których zawsze mogę liczyć. Mam pieniądze; nawet więcej niżbym chciał albo potrzebował. Nigdy nie chorowałem, nie uczestniczyłem w żadnym wypadku ani żadnego nie spowodowałem. Nie palę, niczego nie zażywam ani nie piję.

Nie piłem. Do wczorajszego wieczora...

Całą winą mógłbym obarczyć Nialla. Zerwanie długoletniego związku z dziewczyną źle na niego wpłynęło, a ja nie mogłem zostawić przyjaciela w potrzebie, ponieważ wiedziałem, że on również byłby przy mnie, gdyby nastał taki moment, w którym wszystko, w co wierzyłem i czego pragnąłem, runęłoby w jednej chwili.

Niall Horan był moim przeciwieństwem. Moje życie zawsze dopinałem na ostatni guzik, ze szczegółami planowałem. On nie miał pojęcia, co będzie robił następnego dnia, a nawet w ciągu następnej godziny. Żył chwilą obecną, nie przejmował się przeszłością, nie myślał o przyszłości. Był beztroski, zawsze radosny, do wszystkiego nastawiony pozytywnie. Naiwnie wierzył, że takie podejście pozwoli mu przetrwać każde niepowodzenie. Do teraz. Zerwanie z dziewczyną po raz pierwszy poważnie go dotknęło.

Nie pochwalałem całonocnego imprezowania. Nie interesowało mnie picie do upadłego, a później wypruwanie z siebie flaków nad sedesem. Nie znaczyło to, że byłem sztywny i nie wiedziałem, co to dobra zabawa, całkowite wyluzowanie. Potrafiłem się bawić, ale, w przeciwieństwie do innych, nie potrzebowałem do tego alkoholu.

Tego wieczora było inaczej. Niall postawił mi drinka, wręcz błagając, bym się z nim napił, ponieważ właśnie tego potrzebował, by poczuć się lepiej. Zgodziłem się, obiecując sobie, że to pierwszy i ostatni raz. Myliłem się. Po tym pierwszym nastąpił drugi, po nim trzeci i czwarty. Nie był to koniec. W końcu nie wiedziałem nawet, gdzie jest początek.

Niewiele pamiętam. W nozdrzach czułem tylko zapach alkoholu, mieszający się z ciężkim powietrzem ciemnego klubu oraz smrodem papierosów i spoconych ciał. W uszach dudniła głośna muzyka, dekoncentrując mnie całkowicie.

Teraz leżałem bez ruchu z zamkniętymi oczami, a pod powiekami widziałem migające, kolorowe światła. A wśród nich... parę szmaragdowych diamentów.

_Cóż to za diamenty? Czy to na pewno diamenty? Były piękne, olśniewające wręcz. Takie, jakich nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Zapierały mi dech w piersiach._

_A może to nie są diamenty?_

_Może to..._

_Oczy._ Para dużych, zielonych oczu, które wpatrywały się we mnie z porażającą intensywnością, pobudzając wszelkie zmysły i rozpalając ciało. Tęczówki przepełnione wesołością, figlarnym błyskiem, lekko zamglonym przez alkohol. Na te niezwykłe oczy opadały kosmyki ciemnych, kręconych włosów w trudnym do opanowania nieładzie. Próbując okiełznać ten bałagan, odgarniał je na bok, uśmiechając się perwersyjnie i ukazując rząd białych zębów oraz czarujące dołeczki w policzkach, które sprawiały, iż wydawał się młodszy niż w rzeczywistości.

 _On_? Kto taki?

Kim była ta osoba, która wpłynęła na mnie w taki sposób? Sprawiła, że czułem, jakby w klubie nie było nikogo. Tylko ja i... _on_.

Niczego nie rozumiałem. Nic nie miało sensu. Nigdy nie czułem czegoś takiego. To coś nowego. Dziwnego. Prawie przerażającego.

I złego.

Ponieważ w gąszczu różnych odczuć tkwiło coś więcej. Ciepło. Dotyk. Oddech na mojej skórze. Mokre pocałunki. Ból. Zaprzeczenie. Komfort. _Rozkosz_.

Uczucia mieszały się ze sobą, siejąc w moich myślach spustoszenie. Głowa pulsowała bólem, przeszkadzając w dojściu do ładu z samym sobą. W ustach, oprócz nieprzyjemnego smaku tequili, była też suchość. Po nagiej skórze przebiegały dreszcze, każdy mięsień zdawał się być odrętwiały. Bolały mnie części ciała, na które wcześniej nawet nie zwracałbym uwagi.

I wtedy obok usłyszałem ruch. Cichy jęk. Głęboki i chrapliwy. _Męski_.

Otworzyłem oczy.

 

~*~

 

Unikanie odpowiedzialności nigdy nie było w moim stylu. Ucieczkę uznawałem za oznakę słabości oraz pokazanie strachu, a zawsze myślałem, że nie boję się niczego. Nie miałem ku temu powodów, zważywszy na to, że nad wszystkim panowałem i nie pozwalałem, by coś wymknęło się spod mojej kontroli.

Właśnie teraz poczułem, czym jest prawdziwy strach.

Uciekłem z _tego_ mieszkania, gdy dotarło do mnie, co zrobiłem. Nie mogłem tam zostać. Nie mogłem spojrzeć _mu_ w oczy. Nie mogłem nawet na siebie patrzeć. Czułem odrazę, gniew i przerażenie. Więc wyszedłem, zanim się obudził.

Potem starałem się zapomnieć.

Przed Danielle nie miałem tajemnic. Nie było takiej rzeczy, którą bym się z nią nie podzielił. Zawsze dużo rozmawialiśmy, budując nasz związek na zaufaniu sobie nawzajem, dzięki czemu wiedziałem, że to ona jest tą jedyną.

Niall uważał, że nasz związek jest zbyt idealny. Ostrzegał, że kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, gdy znudzimy się sobą i nasz fundament, na którym budowaliśmy wspólną przyszłość, runie momentalnie. Jednak nie wierzyłem w to. Z powodu wielu niepowodzeń w relacjach z dziewczynami, Niall miał spaczone podejście do tego typu spraw.

Obserwowałem Danielle, siedząc przy kuchennym stole i wsłuchiwałem się w jej wesołe nucenie razem z grającym w tle radiem. Przygotowywała kolację, czując się w moim mieszkaniu, jak u siebie. Wciąż trwaliśmy na etapie zagospodarowywania naszego wspólnego gniazdka. Dokładnie miesiąc temu poprosiłem ja o rękę i od tego momentu przygotowywaliśmy jej wprowadzenie się do mnie. Nie było to łatwe; Danielle pochodziła spoza Londynu, wciąż mieszkała z rodzicami, dojeżdżając na uniwersytet, na którym studiowała. Byliśmy młodzi, nie musieliśmy się spieszyć.

 _Ona nie chciała się spieszyć._ Jej życie nadal nie było wystarczająco ustabilizowane, by do tego całego zamieszania dołożyć jeszcze wesele. Nie naciskałem ani nie poganiałem. Wszystko musiało zależeć od niej.

Ponieważ gdybym to ja o wszystkim decydował, co miałem w zwyczaju, pobralibyśmy się już jutro.

\- Liam?

Podniosłem głowę, uśmiechając się, gdy jej piękna twarz znalazła się zaraz przede mną. Od razu zauważyłem, że jest czymś zafrasowana.

\- O co chodzi? - Uniosłem brew, wyciągając ręce, by objąć ją w pasie. Położyła dłonie na moich ramionach, lekko mrużąc oczy.

\- Coś cię trapi? - spytała cicho. - Od kilku dni jesteś nieobecny myślami.

Zawahałem się. Istniała tylko jedna rzecz, która spędzała mi sen z powiek, a którą nie mogłem się z nią podzielić. Chciałem, ale nie wiedziałem, jak to zrobić.

\- Cały czas myślę o moich dokumentach – odparłem, tylko trochę naginając prawdę. - O portfelu, który zgubiłem.

\- Pytałeś w tamtym barze, prawda? Gdyby go znaleźli, na pewno powiadomiliby cię.

Skinąłem głową. Coś mówiło mi, że portfela nie zgubiłem w klubie, w którym byłem z Niallem kilka dni temu. Zostawiłem go w innym miejscu, do którego nie mogłem wrócić.

\- Wyrobię nowy dowód osobisty i prawo jazdy, ale trochę to potrwa – powiedziałem po chwili, sięgając dłonią do jej włosów, które odgarnąłem za ucho. Dziś zostawiła je naturalnie kręcone; takie, jakie lubiłem najbardziej. Loki. Gęste, ciemne, delikatne w dotyku.

_Dlaczego nagle o nim myślę?_

\- Liam, nie słuchasz mnie.

Zamrugałem.

\- Wybacz... - Uniosłem się lekko, by skraść jeden, czuły pocałunek. Czemu jej wargi wydawały się inne? Jakby coś było nie w porządku... - O czym mówiłaś?

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Pomyślałam, że moglibyśmy pobrać się zimą.

\- Co? - zdziwiłem się. - W tym roku?

\- Tak, w _tym_ roku – odparła, nie ukrywając podekscytowania. Zarzuciła ręce na moją szyję i przysunęła się bliżej, stając między moimi nogami, dzięki czemu objąłem ja mocniej, mając jej twarz tylko milimetry od mojej. Zawsze wydawała mi się taka krucha i delikatna.

\- Jest lipiec... - zacząłem powoli.

\- No i? Zawsze marzyłam o ślubie zimą.

Zamyśliłem się, przyglądając się uważnie jej pięknej twarzy. Była taka rozradowana. Nie chciałem psuć jej wesołego nastroju, głównie z tego powodu, iż ostatnimi czasy miała wiele stresów. Jednak budził się we mnie wieczny rozsądek.

\- Nie mamy wiele czasu, Danielle – powiedziałem z powagą. - Samo zaplanowanie wszystkiego zajmie wieki.

\- Nigdy nie chciałam hucznego ślubu.

\- Wiem. Ja też nie, ale...

\- Liam, pomyślimy o tym, dobrze? - Wzięła moją twarz w swoje małe dłonie, uśmiechając się z czułością. - Ale podoba ci się ten pomysł, prawda?

Nim zdołałem odpowiedzieć, po mieszkaniu rozniosło się ciche pukanie. Przez chwilę byłem pewien, że po prostu się przesłyszałem i to któryś z sąsiadów zapukał w ścianę. Jednak odgłos ponowił się, więc miałem pewność, że za drzwiami ktoś stoi. Danielle cofnęła się, gdy wstałem z krzesła i powoli skierowałem się do drzwi, zastanawiając się, kto mógłby nas nachodzić o tej godzinie. Nie było późno; dochodziła ledwo ósma wieczorem, a Niall często miał w modzie wpadanie o różnych porach dnia i nocy, zawsze bez zapowiedzi.

Przekręciwszy zamki, szarpnąłem za klamkę, spodziewając się roześmianej twarzyczki mojego przyjaciela. Pomyliłem się.

Patrzyła na mnie para porażających, szmaragdowych tęczówek, które wyryły się w mojej pamięci z całą swoją intensywnością. Zamarłem. Stałem w progu, zszokowany, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Natomiast on uśmiechał się szeroko, ukazując charakterystyczne dołeczki w policzkach.

\- Wyglądasz lepiej niż ostatnio, gdy cię widziałem – odezwał się niskim, zachrypniętym głosem, którego brzmienie zjeżyło mi włoski na karku. Mówił wolno, z akcentem spoza miasta, wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo, co sprawiało, że nie potrafiłem oderwać wzroku od jego pełnych warg.

\- Co... Co ty _tu_ robisz? Jak mnie znalazłeś?

Bez słowa sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął z niej czarny, skórzany portfel, który należał do mnie.

\- Pewnie to naruszenie cudzej prywatności – zaczął z figlarnym uśmiechem – ale przejrzałem go. Musiałem znaleźć adres. Na początku myślałem, że przez przypadek zwinąłem go komuś z baru, ale potem przypomniałem sobie...

\- Liam? Kto to?

Jęknąłem w duchu, słysząc za sobą zaciekawiony głos Danielle. Byłem w potrzasku. Serce zaczęło walić mi jak młotem, dłonie pocić się, a myśli plątać. Nie wiedziałem, co robić.

\- Dobry wieczór – powiedział grzecznie, lekko się kłaniając, gdy Danielle zjawiła się u mojego boku, taksując przybysza uważnym spojrzeniem swoich piwnych tęczówek. Po czym przeniosła na mnie pytający wzrok.

\- To mój znajomy z pracy – odparłem szybko. Zerknąłem na niego, orientując się, że nawet nie znam jego imienia. Szybko zrozumiał i wyciągnął w jej stronę swoją dłoń.

\- Harry Styles.

\- Jestem Danielle, narzeczona Liama.

Choć wciąż się uśmiechał, przez jego oczy przemknął cień. Wstrzymałem oddech.

\- Liam, nie wiedziałem, że masz tak uroczą narzeczoną – powiedział, spoglądając na mnie wymownie. Danielle roześmiała się, lekko się rumieniąc i splotła razem nasze palce. Wypuściłem powietrze ustami, mając nadzieję, że nie zorientuje się, jak bardzo drżą mi dłonie.

\- Nie mówił ci? - zdziwiła się, patrząc na mnie z udawanych niedowierzaniem. - Byłam pewna, że zdążył pochwalić się wszystkim znajomym.

\- Nie jesteśmy ze sobą aż tak _blisko_. To pewnie dlatego.

Danielle skinęła głową ze zrozumieniem.

Miałem wielką nadzieję, że ten koszmar zaraz się skończy. Jednak Harry wciąż trzymał w dłoni mój portfel i wyglądało na to, że tak szybko nie zamierzał mi go zwrócić. Wyraźnie czegoś _chciał_.

\- Właśnie przygotowuję kolację – odezwała się nagle Danielle, puszczając moją dłoń i podchodząc bliżej do chłopaka. - Może zjesz z nami? Lubię poznawać znajomych Liama. Zawsze dowiaduję się o nim _ciekawych_ rzeczy.

Harry roześmiał się; swobodnie, choć sztucznie. Mimo to Danielle nie zwróciła na to uwagi albo nawet nie domyślała się niczego. A ja stałem jak sparaliżowany, próbując bez słów pokazać mu, że nie ma czego tu szukać; że natychmiastowo powinien zniknąć z mojego życia.

\- Chętnie dołączę – powiedział, a moje serce stanęło. Zbliżał się koniec.

\- Liam, zaproś gościa do środka, a ja szybko dokończę kolację.

Danielle oddaliła się pospiesznie i zostaliśmy sami. Wpatrzeni w siebie w napięciu. On uśmiechnięty, jakby wygrał los na loterii, a ja blady i przerażony, ledwo panujący nad emocjami.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - spytałem cichym szeptem. Pochylił się do przodu, dłoń wsuwając do kieszeni czarnych dżinsów.

\- Nawet się ze mną nie przywitałeś - rzucił zawadiacko. - Żadnego uścisku ręki ani... buziaka.

\- Harry – syknąłem ostrzegawczo, wywołując na jego ustach jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

\- Ostatnim razem moje imię w twoich ustach brzmiało _zupełnie_ inaczej.

\- Jestem zaręczony.

Pokiwał głową, przykładając palec wskazujący i kciuk do podbródka w geście zamyślenia.

\- Ciekawe, czy byłeś zaręczony też wtedy, kiedy mnie przeleciałeś.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, tłumiąc jęk rozpaczy. Niczego nie ułatwiał. Chciałem o nim zapomnieć, usunąć ten epizod z mojej pamięci i nigdy więcej do niego nie wracać. Byłem pewien, że już go nie zobaczę, a ta myśl podnosiła mnie na duchu. Zrobiłem to, ponieważ byłem pijany. To nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Nie było to ważne.

On nie mógł zepsuć tego, co w moim życiu najlepsze.

\- Oddaj mi mój portfel i odejdź – powiedziałem stanowczo, wyciągając rękę. Jednak cofnął dłoń i wykorzystawszy moment mojej nieuwagi, wszedł do środka. Zacisnąłem pięści. Przestawałem nad sobą panować. - Nie zostaniesz tutaj.

Nie zareagował, uważnie rozglądając się po korytarzu. Wzrok zatrzymał na ramkach ze zdjęciami mojej i Danielle rodziny, które przyozdabiały ścianę.

\- Danielle mnie zaprosiła. Pokazałbym się z bardzo złej strony, gdybym odmówił tak pięknej dziewczynie. - Zerknął na mnie przez ramię. - Nie chcesz mnie tutaj?

\- Nie chcę cię _tutaj_ – przyznałem z naciskiem na ostatnie słowo.

Miałem wrażenie, że jego uśmiech lekko przygasł, jednak wzruszył ramionami, po czym położył mój portfel na komodzie i wsunął dłonie do kieszeni. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał. Ciszę przerywały tylko odgłosy naczyń dobiegające z kuchni na końcu korytarza oraz dźwięki muzyki płynącej z radia. Wpatrywałem się w jego plecy, czekając na kolejny ruch.

\- Nie masz nic więcej do powiedzenia? - spytał. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, wesoły ton nie był już słyszalny w jego głosie, który nabrał ostrzejszej barwy.

\- Dziękuję za zwrócenie mi mojej własności.

Przeniósł na mnie wzrok.

\- Nie ma za co. - Podszedł bliżej, na co cofnąłem się o krok, natrafiając plecami na ścianę. Zatrzymał się tylko centymetry ode mnie, spoglądając prosto w moje oczy, co sprawiło, że serce znów zaczęło mocniej bić, a krew buzować w żyłach. Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego reagowałem na niego w taki sposób. Przerażało mnie to.

\- Do zobaczenia, Liam – wyszeptał, prosto nad moim uchem, omiatając skórę ciepłym oddechem. Mimowolnie zadrżałem. Gdy się odsunął, na jego usta wrócił ten sam figlarny uśmiech, którym powitał mnie na progu kilka minut temu. - Nie zapomnij o mnie.

Po czym wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi i pozostawiając mnie zdezorientowanego reakcjami własnego ciała.

 

~*~

 

Kolejne dni mijały powoli, bez żadnych niespodzianek. Wszystko zdawało się wrócić do normy. Wyrzuciłem z głowy wydarzenia _tamtej_ nocy i nie wracałem myślami do dnia, w którym pojawił się na progu mojego mieszkania. Harry Styles przestał dla mnie istnieć.

W piątkowe przedpołudnie siedziałem razem z Niallem w pobliskiej kawiarni, korzystając z półgodzinnej przerwy na lunch. Horan pracował w centrum handlowym, w sklepie muzycznym, który należał do naszego dobrego przyjaciela – Louisa Tomlinsona. Oboje byli niespełnionymi muzykami, którzy wciąż marzyli o wielkiej karierze, jednak nie mieli w sobie tyle wytrwałości, by naprawdę spełnić swoje marzenia. Mimo to kochali to, co robią. Cieszyli się tym, co mają.

Kiedy Niall pałaszował kawałek ciasta czekoladowego, ja przeglądałem kalendarz, próbując wybrać najlepszą datę ślubu. Skontaktowałem się z kilkoma osobami i znalazłem kilka ciekawych miejsc, gdzie można by urządzić wesele, które Danielle z radością zatwierdziła. Musieliśmy tylko wybrać datę.

Odłożyłem kalendarzyk, spoglądając z uwagą na mojego przyjaciela. W skupieniu przeżuwał, wpatrując się w dwie dziewczyny siedzące dwa stoliki dalej. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

\- Zagadaj do nich – powiedziałem, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę. Uniósł brew.

\- Nie chcę jeszcze się umawiać. Jestem po prostu...

\- Napalony?

\- Jak cholera – westchnął. - Dziś do sklepu przyszła _taka_ laska... Przez pół godziny próbowałem sprzedać jej perkusję, której nawet nie zamierzała kupić, robiąc seksualne podteksty, na które nawet nie zareagowała! Co jest nie tak z kobietami ostatnimi czasy? Nawet Louis stwierdził, że go... Jeszcze jeden kawałek, poproszę! - zawołał nagle do mijającej nas kelnerki, która skinęła głową, posyłając mu uroczy uśmiech. Niall nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, odwracając się do mnie, na co wywróciłem oczami. - A może ze mną coś nie tak? Odstraszam porządne dziewczyny, a przyciągam same zdziry.

Powinienem ciągnąć ten temat i zapewnić przyjaciela, że to nie jego wina, wszystko z nim w porządku. Jednak myśli miałem zajęte czymś innym i wiedziałem, co zrobić, by podnieść go na duchu.

\- Niall, zostaniesz moim drużbą? - spytałem bez ostrzeżenia. Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, zapewne domyślał się, że ta chwila nadejdzie. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, który momentalnie rozjaśnił jego twarz. Jego problemy odeszły na drugi plan.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - wykrzyknął, rozkładając szeroko ramiona, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę osób w pobliżu. - Co mam robić?

\- Jak na razie nic.

\- To mi pasuje!

Parsknąłem śmiechem. Niall był jedyny w swoim rodzaju, to pewne.

\- Słuchaj, pamiętasz ten wieczór, kiedy wyszliśmy razem do klubu? - spytał niespodziewanie, gdy kelnerka postawiła przed nim talerzyk z kawałkiem ciasta, znacznie większym niż poprzednio. Podziękował jej, nawet na nią nie spoglądając. Odeszła pospiesznie, wyglądając na lekko urażoną. Byłem jednak zbyt porażony jego słowami, by zwrócić mu uwagę.

\- Tak, pamiętam... - odparłem ostrożnie. - Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Męczy mnie to od kilku dni, Li. - Jego czoło zmarszczyło się. - Był tam ktoś jeszcze? Niewiele pamiętam z tego wieczoru, ale wydaje mi się, że byliśmy z kimś jeszcze, ale nie pamiętam, kto to był.

Przygryzłem wargę. Niall przeniósł uwagę na ciastko, więc nie widział wyrazu mojej twarzy.

\- Nie. Byliśmy sami – powiedziałem. - Z nikim więcej.

\- Na pewno? - Uniósł wzrok, a ja przełknąłem ślinę. Wpatrywał się we mnie w sposób, który podpowiadał mi, że Horan wiedział znacznie więcej niż powinien. Albo to mój umysł płatał mi figla. Niall był wtedy zbyt pijany. Wypił więcej ode mnie. Niemożliwe, by pamiętał Harry'ego. Nawet dla mnie ten wieczór skrywał się za mgłą. Nie pamiętałem momentu, w którym wyszliśmy z klubu i udaliśmy się do jego mieszkania. Wszystko rozgrywało się zbyt szybko. Sceny urywały się, obrazy przesuwały się jak na przyspieszonym filmie, wprawiając mnie w stan zdezorientowania i otępienia.

\- Liam? Wszystko dobrze?

Kiwnąłem głową. Spostrzegłem, iż dłonie, które trzymałem na stole, nagle zaczęły drżeć. Zacisnąłem je w pięści i wciągnąłem powietrze ustami, by zapanować nad sobą.

\- Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć, Niall – wydusiłem z trudem. - Obiecaj, że nikomu o tym nie powiesz.

\- Li...

\- Obiecaj – powtórzyłem z naciskiem. Wpatrywał się we mnie z niepokojem bijącym od błękitnych tęczówek. - Obiecaj, że nie będziesz mnie osądzać... To, co zrobiłem... Byłem pijany, naprawdę, bardzo pijany i... Zrobiłem coś bardzo złego, Niall. Musisz mi obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz.

\- Obiecuję, stary – zapewnił swobodnie, choć jego głos był spięty i wyraźnie zatroskany. - Wyrzuć to z siebie.

Przysunąłem się do przodu, by zmniejszyć dzielącą nas odległość, nie chcąc być przez nikogo podsłuchanym. Niall również się pochylił z zaciekawieniem.

\- Poznałem wtedy _kogoś_ – wyszeptałem ledwo słyszalnie. Przełknąłem ślinę. Musiałem mu powiedzieć, ponieważ czułem, że powoli zaczynam wariować, a ten ciążący na mnie sekret wyżera mnie od środka. - I zdradziłem Danielle.

\- Że coś ty, kurwa, zrobił?! - syknął gniewnie, prostując się na krześle. Mężczyzna przy sąsiednim stoliku uniósł głowę. - Powiedz, że żartujesz!

\- Niall... - rzuciłem ostrzegawczo, próbując go uciszyć. Potrząsnął głową, cały czas wpatrując się we mnie z niedowierzaniem.

\- Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, jakie to jest... Jak mogłeś jej to zrobić?! I tak po prostu planujecie ślub? Pewnie nic jej nie powiesz.

\- Nie mogę jej powiedzieć – jęknąłem z bólem. - Nie chcę zniszczyć...

\- Już zniszczyłeś, stary – stwierdził sucho. - Gdy się dowie, wykopie cię na zbity pysk. Baby są bardzo wyczulone na tym punkcie, sam wiesz. Będziesz skończony. Pożegnasz się z nią, z marzeniami o małżeństwie z nią i dzieciakach, czy czego ty tam chcesz. Danielle nigdy ci nie wybaczy.

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Miał rację.

\- Dlatego nic jej nie powiemy – mówił dalej, coraz szybciej, z coraz większą ekscytacją. - Zapomnimy o tym, jasne? Udamy, że nigdy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Przecież nie spotkasz już nigdy więcej tej kobiety, prawda? Londyn jest ogromny. Pewnie nawet dobrze jej nie pamiętasz, tak byłeś zalany... Nie powiemy jej, Li. Ja już nawet nie pamiętam, o czym gadaliśmy. Co? Jaka zdrada? - Roześmiał się nerwowo. - Więc wybrałeś już jakąś datę? - spytał wesoło, momentalnie zmieniając temat. Mimo to w jego oczach nadal kryło się napięcie i wiedziałem, że nie zapomniał o tym, co mu powiedziałem. Jednak był prawdziwym, oddanym przyjacielem. Mogłem na niego liczyć.

Byłem ciekaw, jak zareagowałby na wieść, że nie zdradziłem Danielle z _kobietą_.

 

~*~

 

Mój świat zawalił się kilka dni później.

Wróciłem z pracy zmęczony, jednak zadowolony z dzisiejszego dnia. Wiedziałem, że Danielle nie wróci jeszcze przez godzinę, ponieważ jej zajęcia kończyły się dopiero o siódmej wieczorem, więc wziąłem długi, orzeźwiający prysznic, a potem zacząłem przyrządzać prostą kolację. W kuchni czułem się jak słoń w składzie porcelany, dlatego też spędzałem w niej jak najmniej czasu, ile się dało.

Chciałem spędzić cały wieczór na kanapie, rozmawiając z moją narzeczoną o planach na nasze wesele i odprężyć się po długim dniu w pracy. Gdy usłyszałem zgrzyt zamka w drzwiach, podniosłem się z kanapy, by powitać ją należycie. Jednak Danielle nie była sama. Miała towarzystwo.

Moje serce stanęło na widok figlarnego uśmiechu osoby, której nigdy więcej nie chciałem oglądać.

\- Nie uwierzysz, kogo spotkałam na zakupach – dotarł do mnie podekscytowany głos mojej narzeczonej. Wciąż z niedowierzaniem wpatrywałem się w chłopaka, więc zdania trafiały do mnie tylko po części. - Byłam z Eleanor na zakupach... pracuje w butiku... Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Ma cudowny gust... Już zawsze będę cię zabierać na zakupy, Harry. Pozwolisz się tak wykorzystywać?

\- Tobie zawsze – odparł zawadiacko. Danielle roześmiała się. Podeszła do mnie i wspiąwszy się na palce, ucałowała przelotnie mój policzek.

\- Zaprosiłam go na kolację. Ostatnio tak szybko nam uciekłeś, Harry. Nie miałam okazji cię poznać. Liam, zajmij się gościem przez chwilę, dobrze? Muszę się przebrać.

Zamrugałem. _Co się działo?_ Nagle zostałem sam w salonie z tym chłopakiem, który bez żadnego skrępowania rozsiadł się na mojej kanapie i wbijał we mnie to swoje porażające, zielone oczy.

\- To jakiś koszmar – zdołałem wydusić.

\- Może dla ciebie – odparł z uśmiechem. - Dla mnie to sen na jawie.

Potrząsnąłem głową. _To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę._

\- Wyjdź stąd – syknąłem, podchodząc bliżej. - Miałeś zniknąć z mojego życia.

Jego oczy zwęziły się.

\- Zniknąłem – powiedział równie nieprzyjemnym tonem. - To twoja dziewczyna wtargnęła do _mojego_ życia. Nalegała, bym tu przyszedł. Szczerze, nie miałem zamiaru więcej cię oglądać, ale teraz, gdy wszystko jest jasne, myślę, że czeka nas świetlana przyszłość.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi. Danielle zjawiła się w salonie z promiennym uśmiechem na ustach. Włosy luźno rozpuściła, a eleganckie ubrania, które nosiła na uczelni, przebrała w obcisłe dżinsy i białą bluzkę na ramiączkach, na którą zarzuciła luźny sweter. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech mojej narzeczonej, przesuwając się, by mogła usiąść obok niego na kanapie. Ja wciąż stałem, nie wiedząc, co zrobić.

\- Liam, w lodówce jest piwo. Poczęstuj gościa.

Zamrugałem. Spojrzenie, które posłał mi Styles, poza zasięgiem wzroku Danielle, wręcz mnie poraziło. _Co on ze mną robił?_

\- Harry, co powiesz na lasagne? - Usłyszałem pytanie dziewczyny, gdy powoli skierowałem się w stronę kuchni.

\- Moje ulubione danie. Jestem pewien, że będzie pyszne.

Prychnąłem. Wyglądało na to, że Styles wiedział, co mówić, by przypodobać się innym. Danielle zdawała się być nim zachwycona i to przerażało mnie najbardziej. Nie mógłbym znieść, gdyby się zaprzyjaźnili. Nie mogli utrzymywać ze sobą kontaktu.

Wyciągnąłem z lodówki dwie butelki i postawiłem je na stole, zastanawiając się, co zrobić. Byłem bezsilny, więc mogłem tylko liczyć na to, że Harry zrozumie powagę sytuacji i nie powie mojej narzeczonej, co między nami zaszło. Jednak nie znałem go; nie wiedziałem, do czego jest zdolny.

Danielle weszła do kuchni, wyrywając mnie z rozmyślań. Posłała mi lekki uśmiech, jakby nie widząc walki, którą toczyłem z samym sobą. Z salonu dochodziły odgłosy telewizora, więc podszedłem do mojej narzeczonej, która zaczęła przygotowywać odpowiednie składniki.

\- Dlaczego go zaprosiłaś? - spytałem szeptem, prosto do jej ucha, nie chcąc, by nasz gość nas usłyszał.

\- To twój kolega, więc pomyślałam...

\- Nie jest moim kolegą – odparłem. - Nie chcę mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

Danielle spojrzała na mnie ze zmarszczonym czołem.

\- Dlaczego?

Westchnąłem. Czemu zawsze musiała znać wszystkie motywy moich działań? Co to zmieniało?

\- Nie przepadam za nim.

\- A ja zaczynam go lubić, więc będziesz musiał się z tym pogodzić – powiedziała sucho. Zamrugałem. Zanim zdołałem cokolwiek powiedzieć, odwróciła się, patrząc na mnie w napięciu. - Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś i powiedziałeś, że pracujecie razem, choć tak nie jest? Harry twierdzi, że poznaliście się niedawno. Ukrywasz coś.

\- Nic nie ukrywam. - Przyłożyłem palce do skroni. - Danielle, to długa historia. Nie zamierzam się kłócić...

\- Nie kłócę się – przerwała mi w pół zdania. - Chcę wiedzieć, czemu mnie okłamałeś.

Ponownie westchnąłem. Wszystko zaczynało wymykać się spod mojej kontroli.

\- Poznaliśmy się w klubie, do którego poszedłem z Niallem w zeszłym tygodniu – powiedziałem powoli, ostrożnie ważąc zdania. - Zgubiłem portfel, on go znalazł. Zaskoczył mnie, kiedy się u nas zjawił, więc bez zastanowienia rzuciłem, że pracujemy razem. To wszystko.

 _Prawie wszystko_. Nie było to kłamstwo ani całkowita prawda, jednak więcej nie musiała wiedzieć.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się we mnie z zaciekawieniem, analizując słowa.

\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś tego od razu – odezwała się nagle z lekkim uśmiechem pełnym politowania. - Myślałam, że zrobiłeś coś złego, dlatego mnie okłamałeś. Przez cały czas się tym martwiłam... Liam, wiesz, że zawsze możesz być ze mną szczery. - Wzięła moją twarz w swoje dłonie. - Ze wszystkim sobie poradzimy. We dwoje.

Skinąłem głową, czując ogarniające mnie poczucie winy. Danielle nie zasługiwała na kogoś takiego jak ja. Zdradziłem ją, a teraz bez przerwy okłamywałem. Powinienem wstydzić się samego siebie za czyny, które popełniłem.

Za naszymi plecami rozległo się wymowne chrząknięcie. Podniosłem głowę, zauważając w drzwiach Harry'ego, który spoglądał na nas z niemałym zainteresowaniem i uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach.

\- Jesteście... Aż miło na was patrzeć – powiedział, poszerzając uśmiech, aż w jego policzkach pojawiły się charakterystyczne dołeczki. - Nie zamierzałem psuć tego pięknego momentu, ale tak się składa, że znów muszę wykręcić się ze wspólnej kolacji. Przyjaciel jest w potrzebie.

\- Coś poważnego? - spytała Danielle, podchodząc do niego powoli. Pokręcił głową.

\- Jak zwykle nie potrafi sam dać sobie rady. Obiecuję, że następnym razem zostanę na kolacji. - Posłał w jej stronę przepraszający uśmiech. - Daj mi znać, Dani.

\- Oczywiście. Jednak nie mam twojego numeru.

Ze zgrozą patrzyłem, jak wymieniają się numerami telefonu oraz adresami mailowymi, a Harry nawet podał jej swój adres zamieszkania. Zacisnąłem dłoń na butelce piwa, które otworzyłem chwilę wcześniej i starałem się zapanować nad sobą. Tkwiłem w jakimś potwornym koszmarze, z którego nie miałem szans się obudzić.

Moja narzeczona odprowadziła go do drzwi, cały czas wesoło gawędząc na temat, którego nie znałem. W międzyczasie jego telefon ponownie zaczął dzwonić, co skwitował gardłowym śmiechem i pożegnał się z Danielle, ściskając ją jednym ramieniem. Gdy się odsunął, jego wzrok padł na mnie.

Uśmiechnął się wymownie.

\- Do zobaczenia, Liam. Nie mogę doczekać się naszego kolejnego spotkania.

Wyszedł, ponownie pozostawiając mnie w stanie kompletnej dezorientacji. To nie działo się naprawdę.

 

~*~

 

To, co działo się w ciągu kilku następnych dni, przypominało istny koszmar. Harry Styles nie zniknął z jego życia. Stał się jego nieodzowną częścią.

Nie do końca rozumiałem motywy jego postępowania. Znalazł wspólny język z Danielle dlatego, że chciał mi dopiec, czy może znaleźć się blisko nas i zepsuć nasz związek? Zjawiał się, gdy najmniej tego oczekiwałem, potrafił uśpić moją czujność i, gdy już myślałem, że więcej go nie zobaczę, znów się pojawiał. Miałem wrażenie, że jest _wszędzie_. Przechodzi ulicą, po której przejeżdżam, robi zakupy w sklepie, w którym również jestem, zjawia się w kinie, do którego udaję się ze znajomymi. Wszystko to mogło być zwykłym przypadkiem, jednak takie rzeczy zdarzały się zbyt często. Robił to, ponieważ chciał zniszczyć moje idealnie ułożone życie i czerpał z tego przyjemność.

Nie znałem go. Nie wiedziałem o nim _nic_. Nie znałem jego dokładnego wieku, daty i miejsca urodzenia, nie wiedziałem, czy posiadał rodzeństwo, czy kiedykolwiek opiekował się jakimś zwierzęciem, czy chorował na coś, ilu miał przyjaciół, czym się interesował, czego nie lubił, czy rano popijał kawę, kim naprawdę był z charakteru. Nie chciałem go poznać, ponieważ marzyłem tylko o tym, by na dobre zniknął z mojego życia i pozwolił mi znów być sobą. Jednak pragnąłem poznać jego motywy. Musiałem wiedzieć, dlaczego tak bardzo próbuje wplątać się w mój świat.

Trzy tygodnie po tym, jak poznałem go w klubie, byłem na skraju wytrzymania. Nie mogłem spać, nie mogłem jeść, nie mogłem skupić się na pracy, co nie uszło uwagi moim podwładnym. Nawet Niall zauważył, co się ze mną dzieje i choć miał tylko drobne pojęcie, nie próbował mi pomóc, ponieważ oboje obiecaliśmy zapomnieć o całej sprawie. Jednak Niall nie wiedział, że ten mężczyzna, który pozdrowił nas w kinie w zeszłym tygodniu, był tym, z którym zdradziłem moją narzeczoną. Musiałem mu powiedzieć, ponieważ odchodziłem od zmysłów.

Po długim zastanowieniu, postanowiłem wziąć kilka należących mi się dni urlopu. Danielle nie mogła wyrwać się z uczelni, by wyjechać ze mną poza miasto tak, jak w pierwszej chwili zamierzałem zrobić, jednak obiecaliśmy rozejrzeć się za salami weselnymi oraz odwiedzić kilka sklepów jubilerskich. Wstępnie ustaliliśmy datę ślubu, choć wciąż miałem pewne wątpliwości co do tego, czy ze wszystkim zdążymy. Jednak w tej sytuacji jeszcze bardziej pragnąłem poślubić moją ukochaną i wreszcie wymazać wszystkie moje błędy.

Po pięciu godzinach panoszenia się po mieście, byłem wykończony. Danielle tryskała energią, zdawała się wręcz unosić w powietrzu na samą myśl o ślubie, co wywoływało na mojej twarzy uśmiech.

\- Pojedziemy do centrum handlowego, dobrze? - odezwała się, gdy wyjechałem na drogę prowadzącą do naszej dzielnicy. Spojrzałem na nią pytająco. Miałem nadzieję, że wreszcie wrócimy do domu i będę mógł odpocząć oraz położyć się na kanapie, nie robiąc nic przez resztę dnia. - Muszę kupić kilka rzeczy. Poza tym tam też jest jubiler i mają taki świetny sklep z porcelaną.

Skinąłem głową. Tę godzinę w centrum handlowym mogłem jeszcze przeżyć. Problem w tym, że właśnie tam pracował Harry.

Danielle poprowadziła mnie na drugie piętro, mocno trzymając się mojego ramienia i opowiadając mi swoją kolejną wizję naszego wesela. Przytakiwałem, jednak nie trafiały do mnie jej słowa, ponieważ cały czas rozglądałem się dookoła, w panice poszukując charakterystycznej czupryny z czekoladowymi lokami. Nie wiedziałem, w którym miejscu dokładnie pracuje, jednak wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później zjawi się w zasięgu mojego wzroku. Jak zawsze.

\- Liam! No chodźże!

Podskoczyłem na dźwięk głosu Danielle. Czekała na mnie w drzwiach jubilera, gdy ja wciąż stałem na korytarzu, wpatrując się w wystawę sklepu odzieżowego naprzeciwko. A tam, zaraz obok manekina, stał wysoki brunet, zakładając na niego bordowy sweter. Moje serce zamarło.

\- Och, to Harry!

Zamrugałem. W ostatniej chwili pochwyciłem ramię dziewczyny, która już kierowała się w stronę sklepu i machała ręką, by zwrócić jego uwagę.

\- Chodźmy, szkoda czasu – powiedziałem, starając się brzmieć swobodnie. Patrzyłem cały czas na Harry'ego, który na szczęście jeszcze nas nie zauważył. - Obejrzymy, co tu mają i wracamy do domu.

\- Chcę tylko przywitać się z Harry'm. Nie bądź niemiły. - Odwróciła się do mnie z napiętym wyrazem twarzy. - Harry jest w porządku, a ty zachowujesz się, jakbyś go wręcz nienawidził.

\- To nie tak...

Nie zdążyłem nic więcej dodać. Danielle odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku sklepu żwawym krokiem, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie. Przekląłem głośno, ściągając na siebie uwagę mijającej mnie pary z dzieckiem. Zignorowawszy ich, podążyłem za moją narzeczoną.

Harry uniósł głowę, najpierw dostrzegając Danielle, a na jego usta wstąpił uśmiech. Pomachał do niej i gestem pokazał, by weszła do środka. Zaraz jednak zaczął się rozglądać, jakby czegoś poszukując. Gdy jego wzrok padł na mnie, jego uśmiech poszerzył się, a oczy rozbłysły radością. Wyglądał teraz jak nastoletni chłopiec, który widzi swój wymarzony prezent. Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego, ale urzekł mnie ten widok.

Szybko odpędziłem od siebie te myśli i wszedłem do sklepu w momencie, gdy Danielle witała się z nim krótkim uściskiem. Ucałował jej policzek, po czym odwrócił się do mnie, jakby ciekaw mojej reakcji. Z trudem uniosłem dłoń, czując na sobie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie Danielle i wyciągnąłem w jego stronę rękę. Uścisnął ją z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Co was tutaj sprowadza? - zapytał, zwracając się do mojej narzeczonej.

\- Liam ma kilka dni wolnego, więc zajmujemy się weselem – odparła. Prawa brew Harry'ego uniosła się w zaciekawieniu, a uśmiech nieznacznie zmalał. - Właśnie wchodziliśmy do jubilera, gdy cię zobaczyłam i postanowiłam się przywitać.

\- Miło znów cię widzieć, Dani. I ciebie też – dodał, przenosząc wzrok na mnie. Bez słowa skinąłem głową, nie chcąc mówić na głos, że mi wcale nie było miło.

\- Danielle, zaraz wracam – powiedziałem, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu i wskazując w stronę toalet. Przytaknęła, po czym wróciła do rozmowy z Harry'm, zaczynając opowiadać mu o naszych planach związanych ze ślubem. Westchnąwszy ciężko, skierowałem się na tyły sklepu, gdzie mogłem choć na moment się schować i uciec od niego, nie chcąc dłużej znajdować się w jego pobliżu.

Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, z ulgą spostrzegając, że pomieszczenie jest puste. Pochyliłem się nad umywalką, spoglądając na własne odbicie w lustrze. Widziałem prawie dwudziestotrzyletniego młodego mężczyznę; zmęczoną twarz z powodu ciągłych stresów z wyraźnymi sińcami pod oczami, spowodowanymi nieprzespanymi nocami. Spoglądały na mnie czekoladowe tęczówki, kiedyś pełne radości z życia, teraz puste i skamieniałe. W ciągu niecałego miesiąca zmieniłem się i przerażała mnie ta zmiana.

Usłyszałem zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi, szelest materiału, a po chwili odgłos klucza przekręcanego w zamku. Nie odwróciłem się, pewien, że jest to któryś z klientów sklepu, chcący skorzystać z toalet.

Podniosłem głowę i zamarłem. W lustrze ujrzałem odbicie Harry'ego, który stał kilka kroków za mną, opierając się plecami o kabinę. Przełknąłem ślinę.

\- Czego chcesz? - wykrztusiłem, wciąż się nie odwracając, tylko wpatrując w jego odbicie.

\- Na twoim miejscu zmieniłbym nastawienie – powiedział. Jego głos był niski, ton szorstki, a intensywne spojrzenie szmaragdowych tęczówek praktycznie wywiercało dziurę w tyle czaszki. - Traktujesz mnie jak swojego wroga.

\- Nie jesteś moim wrogiem. Nie jesteś też moim kolegą ani nikim specjalnie bliskim.

\- Tylko kolesiem, którego przeleciałeś po pijaku – parsknął. Odsunął się od ściany i zrobił kilka małych kroków ku mnie, stając zaraz za moimi plecami. Czułem ciepło jego ciała przy moim oraz oddech na karku. - Wiesz, Liam, nie jestem ideałem, mam wiele wad, za które można mnie nienawidzić. Jestem cyniczny, arogancki, a czasami też mściwy, jednak ty... Ty jesteś o wiele, wiele _gorszy_.

Odwróciłem się, napotykając jego niesamowite oczy. Stał tylko centymetry ode mnie, więc jeszcze jeden krok, a...

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Wnioskuję, że nie powiedziałeś swojej narzeczonej, która niedługo zostanie twoją żoną, o mnie, prawda? Nie wie, co zrobiłeś i pewnie nie zamierzasz jej o tym powiedzieć.

\- To nie twój interes...

\- A właśnie że mój – przerwał mi ostro, przybliżając się. Cofnąłem się, jednak moje biodro napotkało umywalkę; nie miałem żadnej możliwości na ucieczkę. - Bo to ze mną ją zdradziłeś. Ma w ogóle pojęcie, _kim_ jesteś? Nie wierzę, że było to twoje pierwsze doświadczenie z innym facetem. - Roześmiał się gardłowo, gdy odwróciłem wzrok, czując rosnącą winę. Jego oddech omiótł moją szyję, aż zadrżałem. - Nie mogę o _tym_ zapomnieć – wyszeptał do mojego ucha. Jego loki łaskotały mój policzek i nagle serce zaczęło mocniej łomotać w piersi, zdradzając, co czuję. Jego wargi delikatnie dotknęły miejsca zaraz obok mojego ucha i przygryzłem wargę, by powstrzymać się przed wydaniem jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Wiedziałem, że powinienem go odepchnąć, jednak nie potrafiłem się na to zdobyć. - Nie mogę wybić sobie ciebie z głowy, Liam... Chcę cię widzieć, chcę cię dotykać, chcę... _ciebie_.

\- Nie... - zdołałem wydusić. Odsunął się, by spojrzeć mi w oczy.

\- Nie? - zdziwił się. - Odmawiasz mi?

\- Tak. - Przełknąłem ślinę. Na jego usta wstąpił cyniczny uśmiech, jakby wiedział, że kłamię. - Muszę wracać.

\- Do niej? Do tej kobiety, którą oszukujesz, której nie kochasz, z którą zamierzasz się ożenić i do końca życia żyć w kłamstwie, zaprzeczając samemu sobie?

\- Nie masz pojęcia...

\- Liam, wiem o wiele więcej niż ci się wydaje – szepnął, przybliżając się do moich warg. Gdybym tylko wysunął się do przodu, mógłbym złączyć nasze usta razem.

 _Nie, nie mogę_...

\- Myślisz o mnie, prawda? - Poczułem jego dłonie na moich plecach, jego ciało przylegające do mojego, usta na mojej szyi.

\- Przestań...

\- Nie chcesz, żebym przestał. Chcesz, żebym całował cię mocniej, pieścił intensywniej... - Przesunął językiem po linii mojej szczęki, wywołując we mnie dreszcze. Gwałtownie wyszarpnął koszulę z moich spodni i jęknąłem, gdy jego zimne dłonie dotknęły skóry na moim brzuchu. Powoli przesunął je na moje plecy, wyżej unosząc koszulę. Byłem rozpalony, podniecony i pragnąłem go. Nieważne, jak bardzo bym próbował, nie mogłem tego ukryć.

Znajdując w sobie ostatnie pokłady samokontroli, złapałem jego nadgarstek i zacisnąłem na nim palce, by powstrzymać go przed odpinaniem guzików mojej koszuli, co właśnie zamierzał zrobić. Gdyby to zrobił, nie byłbym w stanie się powstrzymać.

\- Powiedziałem _przestań_.

Odsunął dłonie, jednak nie cofnął się, wciąż stojąc tak blisko mnie, jak tylko było to możliwe.

\- Nie rozumiesz, że nie mogę... Cholera! - Przyłożyłem dłoń do twarzy, chcąc nad sobą zapanować. Nie mogłem na niego patrzeć. - Mam narzeczoną, swoje własne życie. Jest dobrze tak, jak jest...

Oboje podskoczyliśmy, gdy w tym samym momencie do drzwi ktoś zaczął się dobijać. Przekląłem głośno, w panice poprawiając koszulę, podczas gdy Harry obserwował mnie z lekkim uśmiechem zadowolenia.

\- Harry! Jesteś tam?

Nie znałem tego głosu i odetchnąłem z ulgą, że nie należał do Danielle. Styles podszedł do drzwi i przekręciwszy klucz w zamku, otworzył je. Do środka wpadł niewiele niższy od niego czarnowłosy chłopak, z grzywką zaczesaną na czoło i kolczykiem w prawym uchu. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, a gdy jego wzrok padł na mnie, wytrzeszczył oczy, jakby nie wierząc w to, co widzi.

\- Jasna cholera... - Przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego. - Ty kretynie, obiecałeś.

Jego ton był karcący i pełen wyrzutów. Poczułem się niezręcznie, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że ten obcy mi koleś był jego _chłopakiem_.

\- Liam, poznaj Zayna Malika – odezwał się Harry, wskazując ręką na szatyna. - Mój współlokator i przyjaciel oraz współpracownik. A to Liam Payne.

\- Już się poznaliśmy – burknął Zayn, patrząc na mnie krzywo. Zmarszczyłem czoło. - W klubie. Zawiozłem was do naszego mieszkania, żebyście mogli się w spokoju pieprzyć.

Zamrugałem szybko. Harry parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową z politowaniem.

\- Och... Rozumiem – wykrztusiłem. - Chyba pamiętam... Tamten wieczór jest dość... zamglony.

\- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto lubi pić, a wtedy wypiłeś tak dużo, że to aż prosiło się o zatrucie alkoholem. - Malik nadal wyglądał na poirytowanego, gdy odwrócił się do swojego przyjaciela. - Szef cię szuka.

\- Zaraz przyjdę.

Zayn posłał mi przeciągłe spojrzenie i wyszedł, zostawiając drzwi otwarte. Wypuściłem ze świstem powietrze i oparłem się o ścianę zbyt oszołomiony wydarzeniami, by utrzymać się na nogach. Zamknąłem oczy, jednak momentalnie wróciły do mnie wspomnienia sprzed chwili, gdy jego usta przesuwały się po moim policzku, a dłonie drażniły skórę na torsie.

Otworzyłem oczy. Harry wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się we mnie z uwagą. Zniknęła ta wesołość, ten figlarny błysk w oku i postawa flirciarza. Wydawał się czymś zamyślony, może nawet zmartwiony.

\- Muszę iść – wydusiłem, na co tylko kiwnął głową. Nie wyglądało na to, że będzie próbował mnie zatrzymać, więc zrobiłem krok w stronę drzwi. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, jednak nic sensownego nie przychodziło mi na myśl. Powinienem jakoś to zakończyć. Problem w tym, że nie chciałem.

\- Harry...

\- Wiesz, gdzie mieszkam – przerwał mi nagle. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, przybierając pewniejszą siebie postawę. - Jeśli będziesz potrzebował rozmowy, przyjdź.

Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć. Dlaczego potrzebowałbym rozmowy? Dlaczego akurat z nim? Nie chciałem mieć nic wspólnego z tym chłopakiem, chciałem usunąć go ze swojego życia natychmiastowo i na dobre. Mimo to skinąłem głową, bez słowa przyjmując propozycję i wyszedłem, oglądając się za siebie tylko raz, by zostać obdarzonym jego uśmiechem.

 

~*~

 

Siedziałem w opustoszałej kawiarni, popijając już chłodne cappuccino i nie włączałem się do rozmowy, którą Niall prowadził z Lou Tomlinsonem. Omawiali wyjazd na jakiś koncert, który mnie nie interesował, ponieważ miałem ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Minęły cztery dni od spotkania z Harry'm w sklepie i od tamtego zajścia w toalecie nie potrafiłem przestać o nim myśleć. Wcześniej robiłem wszystko, by o nim zapomnieć, jednak teraz, nie wiedząc dlaczego, to się _zmieniło_. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że od teraz Harry Styles ma bardzo ważne miejsce w moim życiu, bowiem uświadomił mi wiele rzeczy, przed którymi uciekałem od lat.

Nie byłem hetero. Mogłem oszukiwać sam siebie, jednak wciąż zauważałem bardzo atrakcyjnych facetów, myślałem o rzeczach, o których nie powinienem oraz które chciałbym z nimi robić. Z drugiej strony kochałem moją narzeczoną i nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić. Nie zasługiwała na to. Nie zasługiwała na kogoś takiego jak ja.

\- Liam, ocknij się. - Niall uderzył mnie łokciem w żebra, rechocząc głośno, gdy syknąłem z bólu i posłałem mu gniewne spojrzenie. - Co z tobą?

\- Ciężki dzień? - spytał Lou, na co przytaknąłem, nie chcąc wdawać się w dyskusję. - Wyglądasz koszmarnie, Payne. Masz wolne, możesz grzać tyłek w domu, więc co się z tobą dzieje? Problemy w raju?

Wzruszyłem ramionami. Kątem oka widziałem, że wymieniają wymowne spojrzenia.

\- Masz wątpliwości? - zagadnął Niall, pochylając się w moją stronę. Kiedy przytaknąłem, zmarszczył czoło i przygryzł dolną wargę, wyglądając teraz na zmartwionego. - Chodzi o... no wiesz?

\- Powinienem jej powiedzieć – wydusiłem. Niall z hukiem odstawił szklankę na stolik, aż podskoczyłem.

\- Mieliśmy umowę, Liam.

\- Nie, nie było żadnej umowy. Od razu powinienem jej powiedzieć, a teraz cała ta sytuacja powoli mnie zabija. Gdy tylko się poznaliśmy, powinna dowiedzieć się, jaki jestem naprawdę.

\- Co ty gadasz? - zdziwił się Niall, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Louisa, jednak on wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie w geście obronnym, jeszcze bardziej skołowany.

\- Na mnie nie patrz. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, o co wam chodzi – powiedział szybko. Niall przetarł czoło dłonią i odwróciwszy się do Tomlinsona, wyrzucił z siebie, zanim zdążyłem go powstrzymać:

\- Liam przespał się z kimś, a teraz zamierza o tym powiedzieć Danielle.

\- Niall! - wykrzyknąłem z oburzeniem, zwracając na siebie uwagę innych gości kawiarni. Louis, o dziwo, nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

\- Czułem, że ten moment nadejdzie. - Westchnął. - Ty i Danielle nie pasujecie do siebie.

Wpatrywałem się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Cmoknął i sięgnął po kartę z menu, jakbyśmy swobodnie rozmawiali o tym, co zamierzamy zamówić, a nie o moim niewybaczalnym czynie.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? - wydusiłem po krótkiej chwili milczenia.

\- Oczywiście. Niall też tak uważa... - Zamilkł, widząc gniewny wzrok mojego przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. - Słuchaj, Liam, ty i Danielle to dwa różne światy, które niestety się nie przyciągają. Nie macie ze sobą nic wspólnego. Mówiąc szczerze, jestem zaskoczony, że wytrzymaliście razem tak długo. A ta zdrada... Może nie chciałeś jej skrzywdzić, ale podświadomie wiedziałeś, że musisz to zrobić.

\- Byłem pijany – wtrąciłem pospiesznie.

\- Nikt nie jest aż tak pijany, by wbrew sobie przespać się z kimś – parsknął i odłożył kartę, machając dłonią w stronę kelnerki. Gdy podeszła, zamówił kawałek jabłecznika. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy zniknęła na zapleczu. - Chyba, że był to gwałt. To inna sprawa.

\- Nie! - zaprzeczyłem momentalnie, a Niall parsknął w swój kubek.

\- Więc kto to był? - spytał blondyn. - Ktoś, kogo znam?

\- Spotkałeś tę osobę raz... - Zawahałem się. - Jest coś, co muszę wam powiedzieć, zanim... Chodzi o to, że... - Zamilkłem, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę. Louis przysunął się bliżej, a Niall zmarszczył czoło, zapewne widząc, w jakim właśnie jestem stanie. Nim zdążyłem się odezwać, przy stoliku pojawiła się kelnerka i postawiwszy na nim talerzyk z ciastem, posłała Niallowi uśmiech, lekko pochylając się nad nim. Odwrócił głowę i zamrugał zdezorientowany, ponieważ jego oczy znajdowały się teraz na wysokości jej biustu. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Cześć – wykrztusił, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, podczas gdy Louis dusił się ze śmiechu. Dziewczyna posłała mu jeszcze jeden uśmiech, po czym odeszła powoli, a Niall odwrócił się przez ramię, uważnie obserwując jej tyły. - Co to, do cholery, było?

Louis wywrócił oczami.

\- O czym mówiłeś, Liam? - powiedział, ściągając na mnie uwagę Nialla. - Sądząc po twoim zachowaniu, jest to coś poważnego.

\- Chodzi o to... - Odchrząknąłem. - Wtedy w klubie... Byłem z facetem. Zdradziłem Danielle z innym mężczyzną.

Odetchnąłem. Nie czułem ulgi, ponieważ nie wiedziałem, jak zareagują na moje słowa, jednak dobrze było wreszcie wyrzucić to z siebie. Louis zakrztusił się kawałkiem ciasta, a Niall wpatrywał się we mnie, jakby jeszcze nie dotarło do niego to, co właśnie powiedziałem. Dłonie trzymał płasko na stole i przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu siedział, nie odzywając się.

\- Nie spodziewałem się tego – wydusił Lou, klepiąc się po piersi. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i odkaszlnął. - Poważnie? Więc jesteś...

\- Nie wiem. - Przygryzłem wargę, zerkając niepewnie w stronę Nialla. - Myślę, że tak, choć nie mam pojęcia, co... dzieje się ze mną. _To nie ja_. - Przetarłem twarz dłonią. - Problem w tym, że tamten chłopak... Nie wiem, co o nim myśleć. Wciąż się na niego natykam, jakby chodził za mną, ale gdy go widzę... z jednej strony czuję strach, a z drugiej podekscytowanie. Jestem zagubiony.

\- I wcale mnie to nie dziwi. - Louis potrząsnął głową, odsuwając od siebie talerz. - Szczególnie ze względu na to, co właśnie dzieje się z Danielle. Trudno to pojąć.

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno – westchnąłem. - Niall?

\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? - spytał wypranym z emocji głosem. - Czemu nie wiedziałem o tym wcześniej?

\- Nie wiedziałem, w jaki sposób ci to powiedzieć...

\- Bo co? Bo myślałeś, że jestem jakimś chorym homofobem?

\- Niall, nie o to chodzi.

\- Więc wyjaśnij mi, bo czegoś tutaj nie rozumiem. - Blondyn zaczął wiercić się na krześle. Jego oczy zwęziły się, a uśmiech, który zawsze rozjaśniał jego twarz, teraz zastąpiony był przez grymas złości. - Przeleciałeś jakiegoś kolesia, zamierzałeś utrzymać to w tajemnicy i wciągnąłeś mnie w to, licząc, że jakoś ci pomogę, ale ze mną też nie byłeś szczery. Oszukujesz Dani, chcesz się z nią ożenić, choć wyraźnie wolisz zabawiać się z facetami. Chcesz z nią być tylko po to, żeby zatrzymać twarz, czy co? Czego ty się boisz? To... to jest chore, Liam. Nie można tak żyć.

\- Wiem... - westchnąłem. - Dlatego chcę to zakończyć.

\- I być z _nim_ , kimkolwiek jest?

\- Nie wiem... - Z mojego gardła wydarł się cichy jęk, który zdusiłem, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Ledwo go znam. Ale wiem, że nie mogę dłużej tak żyć. Teraz dopiero zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że od wielu lat ukrywam to, kim tak naprawdę jestem.

\- Od lat? - zdziwił się Lou. Skinąłem głową, nadal nie odrywając rąk od twarzy, by nie widzieć ich min. - Liam, nie zamierzamy cię osądzać, ale...

\- Powinieneś mi powiedzieć – wtrącił ponownie Niall, jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnionym głosem. - Znamy się od dawna, a ja nic nie wiedziałem. Pomógłbym ci.

\- Co byś zrobił? - Uniosłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. - Nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest.

\- Co z tego? Wsparcie przyjaciela zawsze się przydaje.

Prychnąłem.

\- Nie w tej sytuacji.

\- Dzięki – syknął sarkastycznie. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że jako przyjaciel, jestem bezużyteczny. Nie, jednak nie do końca... Gdybyś nie udawał, że twoje życie jest idealne i nieskazitelne, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Nie siedzielibyśmy tutaj, a ty może byłbyś z kimś, kto ma dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nawet jeśli to ten koleś, którego przeleciałeś. Jednak ty zawsze wiesz lepiej. A raczej tak ci się wydaje. Robisz to, czego od ciebie oczekują inni, ponieważ nie chcesz naginać swoich wymyślonych, debilnych zasad. A teraz widzisz, dokąd cię one zaprowadziły!

Zacisnąłem pięści pod stołem, czując rosnącą irytację. Nie liczyłem na spokojną rozmowę, jednak słowa Nialla raniły mnie z podwójną mocą, albowiem były prawdziwe.

Jednak nie mogłem tego dłużej słuchać. Krew wrzała we mnie, serce waliło jak oszalałe, a dłonie drżały niekontrolowanie. Odsunąwszy krzesło od stołu, wstałem, a Niall uczynił to samo.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Nie będę tego słuchać.

Powoli zacząłem odchodzić od stolika, licząc na to, że Niall zawoła za mną, a może nawet przeprosi mnie za te słowa. Nic takiego się nie stało. Wyszedłem z kawiarni, kipiąc ze złości, ponieważ prawda, którą zdołał pokazać mi Niall, bolała najmocniej.

Nie wiedziałem, gdzie chcę teraz być. Jedno było pewne - nie mogłem wrócić do mieszkania, w którym czekała na mnie Danielle. Nie byłem gotów na stawienie jej czoła i wyjawienie wszystkiego, co leżało mi na sercu. Musiałem to zrobić. Ale jeszcze nie teraz.

Wydawało mi się, że samochód sam wiózł mnie w pewne miejsce, jakby ustawiony na autopilota i wiedzący, gdzie podświadomie chciałbym się udać. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że stoję pod kamienicą, w której byłem tylko raz i z której pospiesznie uciekłem tamtego ranka z nadzieją, że wymarzę to wspomnienie z mojego umysłu. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, iż będzie to niemożliwe.

Idąc ciemnym korytarzem, zastanawiałem się, co zrobię, gdy otworzy drzwi. Co powinienem powiedzieć? Co zrobić, gdy obdarzy mnie tym czarującym uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że traciłem cały rozsądek? Jak powinienem się zachować, gdy już wpuści mnie do środka? A co jeśli zmienił zdanie i będzie kazał mi odejść? Co wtedy zrobię? Gdzie się udam?

Musiałem się z nim zobaczyć i spróbować pojąć, co właśnie dzieje się w moim życiu. Muszę mieć pewność, że tym razem postępuję słusznie.

Zatrzymałem się w pół kroku, ponieważ nagle drzwi jego mieszkania otworzyły się. Obserwowałem go, nie ruszając się nawet o milimetr, jak wychodzi na korytarz, zakładając na siebie ciemnozieloną kurtkę i przebiegł dłonią po włosach, w palcach drugiej obracając klucze, których brzęczenie roznosiło się echem po korytarzu. Jego ruchy były rozgorączkowane, jakby się spieszył i nagle klucze spadły na ziemię z głuchym brzdękiem. Przeklął głośno i schylił się, by je podnieść, a mój wzrok padł na jego pośladki, na których ciasno opinały się czarne dżinsy. Przełknąłem ślinę, doskonale pamiętając jego nagie i rozpalone ciało pode mną, jego poruszające się biodra, jęki rozkoszy, które doprowadzały mnie do szaleństwa, gdy wchodziłem w niego coraz głębiej. Nie pojmowałem tego... Im częściej go widywałem, dłużej na niego patrzyłem, tym więcej szczegółów z tamtej nocy wracało do mojej pamięci.

Wyprostował się i odwróciwszy lekko głowę, zauważył mnie. Uniósł brwi, zaskoczony, ale sekundę później jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, ukazując dołeczki w policzkach. Nadal stałem bez ruchu, choć machnął ręką, zachęcającym gestem wskazując, bym podszedł bliżej.

\- Wchodzisz, czy nie? - spytał z lekkim rozbawieniem.

\- Ty... ty gdzieś idziesz, tak?

\- Do sklepu – odparł, powoli idąc w moim kierunku. - Zamierzałem zrobić kolację, ale... ale okazało się, że Zayn opróżnił całą lodówkę, zanim poszedł na randkę. Przed każdą randką z nerwów je za czterech, czego nigdy nie zrozumiem... - Zamilkł nagle, jakby dotarło do niego, że mówi za dużo. Jego ton był monotonny, a głos jeszcze bardziej zachrypnięty i miałem też wrażenie, że zdaje się być czymś zdenerwowany, ponieważ plątał oraz jąkał się w swojej wypowiedzi. Musiałem przyznać, że dzięki temu był uroczy, bowiem jego typowa pewność siebie i arogancja nagle zniknęła.

Mimowolnie na moje usta wstąpił uśmiech. Miałem wrażenie, że byłem powodem jego zdenerwowania.

\- Wejdziesz? - zapytał, zatrzymując się przede mną i patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Nadal się wahałem, jednak nie wiedziałem, czy będę w stanie oprzeć się jego uśmiechowi oraz tym niezwykłym, szmaragdowym oczom.

\- Nie powinienem...

\- Więc dlaczego tu jesteś?

Zawahałem się.

\- Liam, nie zamierzam zaciągać cię do łóżka. Chyba żewłaśniepo _to_ przyszedłeś.

\- Nie – zaprzeczyłem pospiesznie. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Chciałem tylko porozmawiać – powiedział cicho. - Poznać cię bliżej.

\- Dlaczego?

Wzruszył ramionami, odwracając ode mnie wzrok.

\- Też chcę cię poznać – przyznałem. Kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie. - Chcę... Próbuję też poznać _siebie_. I miałem nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożesz.

Skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Zrobił krok do tyłu, unosząc prawą rękę w znaczący sposób, a gdy ująłem jego dłoń, splótł razem nasze palce i zaczął prowadzić mnie do swojego mieszkania.

Zamknąwszy za nami drzwi, odwrócił się i wyciągnął lewą dłoń, dotykając mojego policzka, gdy prawa wciąż trzymała moją lewą. Przymknąłem oczy, cicho wzdychając, rozkoszując się jego dotykiem.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć.

Otworzyłem oczy, spoglądając w jego zielone tęczówki. Były przepełnione czułością dla mnie niezrozumiałą. Nie przypominały tych figlarnych, pełnych sztucznej wesołości, którymi powitał mnie na progu mojego mieszkania jakiś czas temu. W jego spojrzeniu coś się zmieniło i nie wiedziałem, co to oznacza.

\- Nie krępuj się – powiedział, odsuwając się i wskazując na kanapę. – Zaraz wrócę.

Skinąłem głową, a gdy zniknął w kuchni, zająłem miejsce na kanapie, rozglądając się dookoła. Będąc tutaj poprzednim razem, nie miałem możliwości przypatrzeć się, jak wygląda jego mieszkanie; wróciwszy z klubu, byliśmy zbyt pijani i zajęci sobą, a rano chciałem stąd jak najszybciej zniknąć. Było znacznie mniejsze od mojego, jednak wyjątkowo zagracone, a większość z rzeczy znajdujących się w salonie, gdyby należały do mnie, już dawno wylądowałyby w śmietniku. Panował w nim typowy artystyczny nieład, który wprowadzał przyjemny nastrój, więc nie uznałem tego bałaganu za coś negatywnego. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach świec, które porozkładane były w całym salonie, choć nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, by należały do niego.

Harry wrócił z kuchni, w jednej ręce niosąc piwo, a w drugiej dwie szklanki.

\- Oprócz tego nie mam nic – wyjaśnił przepraszającym tonem.

\- Nie szkodzi.

Usiadł obok mnie, znacznie bliżej niżby wypadało, jednak nie odsunąłem się.

\- Chyba jestem gejem – wypaliłem bez namysłu, a Harry parsknął, otwierając butelkę.

\- Pierdolisz.

\- Zawsze uważałem, że prawdopodobnie jestem bi... - Zabrałem od niego szklankę i upiłem spory łyk, od razu czując drapanie w gardle i nieprzyjemny posmak. - Ale od kiedy my... no wiesz.

\- Uprawialiśmy seks – wtrącił. - Bardzo dobry, swoją drogą. Nie miałem okazji ci tego powiedzieć, ponieważ, gdy obudziłem się rano, ciebie już nie było.

Zerknąłem na niego. Wydawało mi się, że słyszałem w jego głosie żal.

\- Od tamtej chwili nie potrafię zmusić się, by chociaż pocałować Danielle – zdradziłem szczerze. - Na początku myślałem, że to dlatego, bowiem czuję się winny po tym, co zrobiłem, ale teraz wiem, że to przez to...

\- Wolałbyś całować mnie.

Nie przytaknąłem, bowiem nie musiałem. Znał prawdę. A nie potrafiłem zaprzeczyć.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że jesteś...?

\- Gejem? - Przytaknąłem. - Wiedziałem to od zawsze. Nigdy nie interesowały mnie dziewczyny, nawet z żadną nie byłem. Nie chciałem. Nie broniłem się przed tym, nie oszukiwałem sam siebie, nie ukrywałem się z tym ani nie zmuszałem się do czegoś, czego nie chcę. – Posłał mi wymowne spojrzenie. - Jeśli jesteś gejem, to jesteś. Nie da się tego zmienić.

\- Ale wcześniej...

\- Ile miałeś dziewczyn? - spytał, zanim zdołałem dokończyć zdanie. Zamyśliłem się.

\- Tak naprawdę związek z Danielle jest pierwszym poważnym – powiedziałem powoli. - W szkole średniej miałem kilka dziewczyn, ale... nie potrafiłem się w nic zaangażować. Nie czułem się dobrze, będąc z nimi i myślałem, że po prostu ich nie kocham. Były w porządku, ale czegoś mi brakowało, choć nie wiedziałem, co to jest.

\- A z iloma facetami byłeś? - spytał, powoli sącząc swoje piwo.

Przygryzłem wargę.

\- To zwykle były pijackie wyskoki w szkole – odparłem. - Nieplanowane. Ale na studiach... Jest coś, czego nie powiedziałem nikomu i nawet mój najlepszy przyjaciel o tym nie wie. Przez rok byłem tak jakby w związku z innym chłopakiem i ukrywałem to przed wszystkimi, ponieważ bałem się, że mogą to źle odebrać. To nie pasowało do mnie. Nie tego ode mnie oczekiwano, więc nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że...

\- Więc ze strachu przed tym, co powiedzą inni, postanowiłeś się ukrywać – przerwał mi, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą. - Liam, jesteś naprawdę świetnym kolesiem, ale teraz mam ochotę rozkwasić ci gębę. - Westchnął. - Kiedy cię poznałem, miałem wielką nadzieję, że okażesz się zupełnie inny. Tracę tylko czas.

Oparł się o kanapę, znów wzdychając i nieznacznie odsuwając od mnie. Nie patrzył na mnie i ściskał swoją szklankę tak mocno, że byłem pewien, iż zaraz szkło pęknie w jego dłoni. Wyraz jego twarzy, nieprzyjemny grymas, dawał mi do zrozumienia, że chciałby, abym stąd wyszedł.

\- Harry – zacząłem niepewnie. - Nie chcę dłużej bronić się przed tym, kim jestem. Męczy mnie to, ale...

\- Niepotrzebny mi facet z problemami – wtrącił beznamiętnie. - Mam swoje własne problemy, z którymi sam muszę sobie radzić. Więc ty musisz sam poradzić sobie ze swoimi.

Odłożywszy pustą szklankę na stół, wstał i odszedł kilka kroków w stronę drzwi. Przełknąłem ślinę. Nie mogłem stąd wyjść. Nie miałem dokąd się udać.

\- Nie mogę wyjść – odezwałem się słabo. Spojrzał na mnie z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chcę, żebyś wyszedł.

Pochyliłem się do przodu, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Nachodzisz mnie od samego początku. Kiedy chciałem, żebyś zniknął, wciąż pojawiałeś się na mojej drodze, a teraz... Nic już nie rozumiem.

Poczułem ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu, a gdy uniosłem głowę, Harry stał nade mną, wciąż z tym samem obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, który jednak nie sięgał oczu. Jego tęczówki były przepełnione współczuciem oraz smutkiem; nie potrafił ukryć swoich uczuć tak, jakby chciał.

Powoli zaczął pochylać się, aż jego czoło dotknęło mojego, a dłoń znalazła się na moim policzku. Przesunął kciukiem po moich wargach, a z moich ust wyrwało się ciche westchnienie. Nie walczyłem z tym. Od samego początku, gdy tylko pojawił się na progu mojego mieszkania, pragnąłem znów poczuć jego miękkie wargi na swoich. Broniłem się przed tym, ale teraz to uległo zmianie.

Nie pocałował mnie, choć na to liczyłem. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek widziałem jego lekki uśmiech, a gdy przebiegł językiem po dolnej wardze, wysunąłem się do przodu, chcąc złączyć nasze usta w pocałunku. Harry odsunął się.

\- Obiecałem Zaynowi, że będę trzymać się od ciebie z daleka – wyszeptał. - Twierdził, że będę miał przez ciebie same kłopoty. Masz narzeczoną, inne życie od mojego, praktycznie idealne. Nawet nie wiesz, czy jesteś gejem. Różnimy się, nic o sobie nie wiemy, ale... Nie potrafię o tobie zapomnieć. Cholernie cię pragnę. Cały czas.

\- Zostawię Danielle – wykrztusiłem z trudem, bowiem jego usta były coraz bliżej moich, jego oddech pieścił moją twarz, a dłoń przesunęła się na kark. - Odejdę od niej. Powiem jej wszystko.

\- Powinieneś. - Jego usta podążyły do mojego ucha, a językiem przesunął po tym najwrażliwszym miejscu zaraz pod nim, na co cicho jęknąłem. Słysząc to, popchnął mnie do tyłu i usiadł okrakiem na moich kolanach, przylegając do mnie całym ciałem. - Danielle jest w porządku, nie powinieneś jej oszukiwać.

Jego druga dłoń podążyła w dół po moim torsie, by zaraz znaleźć się pod moją koszulą, którą delikatnie uniósł, drażniąc palcami rozpaloną skórę. Zadrżałem, delektując się uczuciem wzrastającej temperatury w moim ciele.

\- Nigdy mi nie wybaczy.

\- Oczywiście, że nigdy ci nie wybaczy. – Po każdym słowie składał na mojej szyi delikatny pocałunek, po czym roześmiał się gardłowo. Odsunąłem lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na niego gniewnie. Znów się zaśmiał, po czym pocałował miejsce zaraz obok moich ust. Drażnił się ze mną. - Powiesz jej, że to ja?

\- Nie wiem. Polubiła cię, więc to może boleć jeszcze bardziej.

Mruknął w potwierdzeniu. Z moich ust wyrwał się kolejny jęk, gdy niespodziewanie jego dłoń znalazła się między naszymi ciałami, ściskając przez spodnie moje wrażliwe miejsce. Syknąłem, zaskoczony tak szybkim działaniem.

\- Nie ruszaj się – szepnął, całując miejsce za uchem, zanim wziął w usta jego płatek. Przełknąłem ślinę i przygryzłem wargę, by powstrzymać się od wydania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku, ponieważ jego dłoń przesuwała się po mojej erekcji, doprowadzając mnie do wrzenia. Czułem ciepło wzrastające w moim podbrzuszu.

\- Harry... Cholera.

Złączył nasze wargi w namiętnym pocałunku, tłumiąc odgłosy wydobywające się z mojego gardła. Nie mogłem dłużej wytrzymać. To uczucie było niesamowite. Jego język toczący dziką walkę z moim, jego dłoń zaciskająca się i przesuwająca się po całej mojej długości, coraz szybciej, coraz gwałtowniej.

Nagle jego dłoń zniknęła. Jęknąłem głośno i otworzyłem oczy, zdezorientowany. Harry nie patrzył na mnie, a oglądał się przez ramię w kierunku drzwi, w których stał jego współlokator.

\- No chyba sobie, kurwa, żartujesz, Styles.

\- Randka nie wypaliła? - spytał swobodnie, jakby nic nie miało miejsca. Zayn skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, patrząc na nas karcąco, ale po chwili westchnął zrezygnowany. Ściągnąwszy buty i kurtkę, rzucił ją na wieszak przy drzwiach i ciężko opadł na fotel, zupełnie nie zwracając na nas uwagi. Harry przeniósł na mnie wzrok, wyglądając na rozbawionego. Zmarszczyłem czoło, posyłając mu pytające spojrzenie. Nadal oddychałem nierównomiernie, chcąc uspokoić szybko łomoczące w piersi serce oraz wciąż napierającą na materiał spodni erekcję.

\- Zayn, może mógłbyś nas zostawić samych, chociaż na moment? - odezwał się Harry, wciąż nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku.

\- Żebyście mogli dokończyć? - Prychnął. - Nie ma mowy.

\- Wal się.

\- I kto to mówi.

Harry wywrócił komicznie oczami, po czym powoli wstał i usiadł obok mnie na kanapie. Odchrząknąłem, speszony tą dość niezręczną sytuacją.

\- Pójdę już – wykrztusiłem.

\- Wrócisz. - Nie było to pytanie. Brzmiał tak, jakby był pewien, że jeszcze się zobaczymy. Przytaknąłem, ponieważ wiedziałem, że tak będzie.

\- Wrócę.

Jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, na policzkach pojawiły urocze dołeczki i nagle zobaczyłem jego inne wcielenie. Nie był teraz tym seksownym, kuszącym chłopakiem, którego pragnąłem z całych sił. Pokazał mi swoją delikatną, młodzieńczą stronę, praktycznie dziecinną, ciesząc się z tak prostej rzeczy. I to sprawiło, że zrozumiałem, czego najbardziej było mi potrzeba.

Pochyliłem się do przodu i pocałowałem go delikatnie, z czułością, po czym wstałem, orientując się, że nasze dłonie wciąż są ze sobą złączone. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i wolną ręką przebiegłem po jego lokach. Przymknął oczy i westchnął z rozkoszą.

Zayn odchrząknął wymownie. Harry zmroził go wzrokiem i wstał, by odprowadzić mnie do drzwi. Kiedy tutaj przyszedłem, byłem przerażony, niepewny tego, co może się stać oraz co dzieje się ze mną. Teraz wychodziłem odprężony, czujący zbliżającą się ulgę. Wiedziałem, że najgorsze przede mną, jednak nie odczuwałem strachu. Byłem _sobą_. I to sprawiało, że czułem się o wiele lepiej.

 

~*~

 

Moje życie było idealne. Miałem narzeczoną, idealną pracę, oddanych przyjaciół. Wszystko, czego tylko pragnąłem, należało do mnie.

Tak myślałem jeszcze kilka tygodni temu. Przekonałem się, że moje życie może być jeszcze bardziej idealne, będąc całkowicie niezaplanowane. Przestałem dopinać wszystko na ostatni guzik, planować każdą sekundę dnia i zacząłem uczyć się, co znaczy bycie spontanicznym. Przekonałem się, że dzięki temu mogę być szczęśliwszy.

 _On_ mi w tym pomógł.

Naprawiłem moje błędy, rozwiązałem wszystkie problemy i po jakimś czasie wróciłem do normy. Przynajmniej miałem taką nadzieję.

Nadal targały mną ogromne wyrzuty sumienia, ponieważ zraniłem serce dziewczyny, która wiele dla mnie znaczyła. Spędziłem z nią cudowne lata, wierzyłem, że nasz związek jest ważny dla mnie. Był ważny. Jednak chciałem czegoś innego i bałem się do tego przyznać. W tym związku nie byłem sobą. _To nie byłem ja_.

Danielle niczego nie rozumiała. Nie potrafiła wybaczyć mi ciągłych kłamstw, zatajania przed nią prawdy i choć uważała, że od dawna czuła, że coś jest ze mną nie w porządku, nie potrafiła pogodzić się z moją zdradą oraz tym, że od zawsze ukrywałem moje prawdziwe oblicze. Wciąż miałem przed oczami jej zarumienioną, mokrą od płaczu twarz i to potworne spojrzenie, w którym widziałem żal, smutek i nienawiść. Wykrzyczała słowa, które były prawdziwe, jednak raniły mnie jak tuzin najostrzejszych noży i pozostawiły po sobie niezabliźniające się rany.

Nie powiedziałem jej o Harry'm. Czułem, że mogłaby tego nie wytrzymać. Jednak zapomniałem, że prawda zawsze wyjdzie na jaw i, gdy dwa tygodnie później od naszego rozstania, zobaczyła mnie w sklepie, w którym pracował, domyśliła się wszystkiego.

Żyłem dalej, próbując zapomnieć o przeszłości i skupić się na tym, co jest teraz.

A to, co było teraz, mogłem nazwać ideałem.

On był ideałem. _Moim_.

Odmienił mnie. Pomógł mi przyznać się i odkryć prawdziwego siebie.

I widziałem przed nami wspólną, wyjątkową przyszłość.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
